Vanilla
by yaba
Summary: [CSI: Miami Fic] The mention of Calleigh getting a tattoo and Speed being the only one who knew about it, struck me as odd, so I got inspired and decided to interpret it. Takes place a month or so before the premiere of the show.


Vanilla  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.wish I did though.  
  
Spoiler: Forced Entry (  
  
Classification: Calleigh/Speedle  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The mention of Calleigh getting a tattoo and Speed being the only one who knew about it, struck me as odd, so I got inspired and decided to interpret it. Takes place a month or so before the premiere.  
  
***  
  
"The hurt inside is fading  
  
This shit gone way too far.  
  
All this time I've been waiting  
  
No I cannot grieve anymore." ---KoRn  
  
***  
  
" Calleigh.I'm bored." Tim Speedle whined, this caused his friend to look up in amazement because he never complained. " Go read a book." Calleigh said from behind some files she'd been checking from a previous case. Things had been going a little slow, and surprisingly for the first time in a long time did the CSIs have nothing to do.  
  
" Did that." Tim shot back. " Go work on your bike, I don't know." Calleigh said in mock exasperation. " C'mon let's go do something, what's the point of staying in here if there are no murders? We're on call, remember?" Tim urged his friend to make a decision.  
  
Calleigh took a deep breath and exhaled, then she looked at Tim's hopeful expression and folded the file and put it into the metal cabinet, then turned around and folded her arms across her peach colored top, " We're do you want to go?" She relented and Speed stood up like a boy who got a new toy.  
  
" I don't know, let's just take a drive downtown how about it?" Tim suggested enthusiastically. " Oh for some one who wanted so badly to get out of here you sure know where you wanna go." Calleigh smirked lightheartedly. " Oh, as long as it's out of here, I never realized how depressing this place is until today." Speed declared uneasily.  
  
" True, I mean usually were so toppled with work we barely notice that there's a morgue next door." Calleigh admitted. " C'mon let's go." Tim insisted and pulled Calleigh out the door.  
  
***  
  
The weather in Miami in the middle of August was brutally hot and humid but being used to it, it didn't bother the pair as they made her way down the hot pavement surpassing tourists, townies and shop keepers as the midday sun nearly grilled the pedestrians.  
  
Calleigh looked at Speed with her sunglass clad blue eyes and sighed, " You know, I never thought you're one of those people." Calleigh said lightly. " What kind of people?" Speed pressed on. " That likes the outdoors, don't take this offensively but I've always pictured you as a bookworm." Calleigh admitted sheepishly, looking up at her tall friend.  
  
" You assumed correct, I was.err.I still am a bookworm but I just think that on a good day like this." Calleigh cut him off, " Am I the only one sweating?" " Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Tim asked smirking. " Yeah doesn't mean I have to like it, clothes aren't supposed to stick like this, this isn't a wet t-shirt contest." Calleigh grumbled.  
  
Speed raised his eyebrows is suspicion but Calleigh spoke, " Don't even think about it Speed." She grinned. " Well it's not like it could never happen, I mean you did live in New Orleans for a almost a year right?" Speed confirmed. " Yeah what's your point?" Calleigh asked interested. " Mardi Gras." Tim explained. Calleigh was glad that Speed couldn't see her expression, saving her some embarrassment of her past job experiences.  
  
" Aha, I see, well, I'll let your imagination get the best of you." Calleigh said mercilessly. Tim rolled his eyes, " Don't tell me you've never done anything wild before." " Maybe I did, just cause I'm from the south Tim doesn't mean I'm all vanilla." Calleigh acknowledged somewhat flirtatiously.  
  
" Okay then.prove it." Speed stopped and folded his arms. Calleigh first looked at him, then at the place he was standing in front of. Her mouth dropped just a little, but quickly she spoke, " You're not actually suggesting I get a tattoo." Calleigh refused to think of it as a good idea although it seemed appealing. " Your chance to show me if my assumption of you is false." Tim said knowingly.  
  
" Fine but your getting one with me." Calleigh compromised. " Nope, I already got my share, it's your turn." Speed shook his head. Calleigh took off her sunglasses and looked at him, silently asking him for proof. " Care to elaborate?" she demanded more than she inquired.  
  
Tim smugly pulled up his left sleeve and in Goth lettering Calleigh came face to face with a black tattoo of his nickname, " Speed." " Tim, when did you get this?" Calleigh asked in awe. " College, now c'mon no more excuses your doing this or I'm gonna call you Ms. Goody Two Shoes for the remainder of your life." Speed nearly shoved Calleigh into the tattoo parlor and took off his shades when they stepped in.  
  
Calleigh nonetheless was intrigued with the concept even if it was to prove something to Tim; she looked at the displays of tattoo choices on the wall and mentally decided on one.  
  
Speed was about to walk to her and ask on what she decided when a potbellied tattoo bearing man walked out from behind the navy velvet curtains. " Hey, my name's Ernie, what tattoo do you want?" He asked bluntly, not really paying attention to the short blonde eyeing the walls full of tattoo displays.  
  
" Not me, her." Speed pointed to Calleigh and motioned her over. " Okay, lady, we have a yoga club next door, and the walls are thin, they don't appreciate screaming." The middle aged man smirked. " Ernie? Right?" Calleigh studied him. " Yeah." He nodded. " Do you know what I do for a living?" She asked. " Paint nails?" he smirked. " I hang around dead bodies everyday I think I can deal with a little pain, don't you?" She asked daring the older man to mess with her.  
  
Instead Ernie looked at Tim, he smiled, " oh listen to what she says." Speed suggested. Ernie sighed, " okay, come with me, pay later." He motioned her to behind the curtain. Tim was about to follow but Calleigh stopped him.  
  
" You stay here, I want this to be a surprise." Tim shrugged and sat down in one of the plastic chairs that matched the dark blue interior and began to wait rather impatiently.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Calleigh pulled her shirt over the tattooed flesh and winced when the usually soft fabric now made stiff contact with her frustrated skin. She sat back on the chair and relaxed for a few minutes, letting the uncomfortable feeling subsided her.  
  
Ernie remerged from the outside and Calleigh stuck her credit card at him. He didn't accept it. " What?" Calleigh didn't understand what his problem was. " Your boy friend took care of it." Ernie explained. " What?" The complete thought of Tim being dubbed her boy friend subsided her as she realized he paid for her tattoo.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the back room and looked furiously at Speed. " What it hurt that much?" He asked comically. " No, but I refuse for you to pay for it, I am." " No your not, I made you do this the least I can do for making you mark yourself for the rest of your life. I don't think you'll thank me when you're an eighty year old woman with a plastic hip and a tattoo on your." " Hip." " Okay a tattoo on your hip." Speed paused confused.  
  
" You got a tattoo on your hip??" He asked in awe. " Yeah do you want to see it?" Calleigh asked biting her lip. " Of course." Speed smiled lightheartedly, as Calleigh pulled up her shirt and lowered her jeans just a little bit and Tim uncovered a small black butterfly with red jeweled wings and something else dripping from it.  
  
" Is that what I think that is?" Speed asked, shocked. " Yeah it's a bloody butterfly." Calleigh winked. " How in the world did you think of that?" Speed asked. " I saw it on the display and realized it'd be a really cool one, so I got it." Calleigh sighed happily. " Did it hurt a lot?" Tim asked. " I thought you were the expert." Calleigh crossed her arms, and winced a little when the shirt brushed up against her tattoo again.  
  
" Well, I don't exactly relive the more painful times in my life if you know what I mean." Speed exaggerated. " Yeah, Yeah." Calleigh rolled her eyes as her cell phone went off, " Duquesne." She answered it. Speed sighed, her call could only mean that they were needed at work, which he really didn't want to hear right now. " Okay we'll be there." Calleigh hung up and turned around.  
  
" We gotta go huh?" He asked half smiling. " Yes, unfortunately, but your not off the hook, how am I ever gonna pay you back for today?" Calleigh pointed her cell phone at him. " Oh I can think of a couple of ways." Speed said mischievously as they walked out.  
  
" None of which include wearing as minimal clothing as possible I hope." Calleigh put on her sunglasses. " Oh I almost forgot that you were a nun Sister Calleigh." Tim smirked. " Really? You want to test that theory?" Calleigh dared him to oppose her. " Until another day off Calleigh." Speed grinned as they reached the car.  
  
Once inside, they buckled their seatbelts and Calleigh translated the directions to the next crime scene to Speed, then when they were on the right freeway she looked at him, " Seriously Tim how can I make it up to you, because I'm so thankful for this." Calleigh admitted genuinely. " Why?" Speed asked. " Lots of reasons." Calleigh said shortly. " I've got time." He looked at her and Calleigh couldn't help but trust him.  
  
" Let's just say I was the only liberal in my family full of republicans, and in their culture its well unconstitutional to be so open to everything and I was a rebel child, my father got into his drinking stage and I left, I was only 18, I think I was the only one from our town to leave in ages so no matter how long I stay on my own I'll still be excited even over this." It was Calleigh's turn to act out of character.  
  
" It's alright you can buy me lunch some time." Tim winked and parked the car besides the house where the pair spotted the rest of the CSIs and familiar caution tape.  
  
" Let's see what we got this time." Calleigh took her field kit out of the back. " After you." Tim smiled and they walked to the crime scene.  
  
***  
  
"I feel the reason as it's leaving me, No, not again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling The flesh made me bad." ---KoRn  
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
